Certain Kisses
by YourFictionalAffair
Summary: A re-write of Necessity! A sleeping Roxas, a brave, head-over-heels-in-love Sora, and a late night... What will happen? Read to find out! I promise you the story is a bajillion times better than the summary!


Hey everyone! There are just a few things I want to rant about before I start the story. You are by no means being forced to read this, so skip ahead to the story if you'd like.

Okay, one: I know this is the same story as one I've posted before (Necessity), BUT THIS IS A ONE-SHOT VERSION! :3 I just re-read it, and I realized that really, I could just keep the story as one chapter and it would still work fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else.. I dunno. Something would change. ^0^

**Warnings:** Bromance!

**Read and review please! :)**

* * *

><p>The streetlights illuminate the snow that crunches under my feet on the path up to my front door. An icy breeze chills my face, turning my cheeks pink so I pop up my coat collar in an attempt to sheild it. I pulled my keys out of my coat pocket where I was keeping my gloved hand slightly warmer and lock the car, the horn sounding three times. I fumble around with the varaity of keys and keychains until I find the house key. I try to push it in, expecting an unlocked door.<p>

I guess we can't always get what we want.

I try every key on the ring, spending a good five mintes at the door until it blasts open, scaring the shit out of me. After my eyes adjust to the shock of the hot air rushing out, I see Sora standing in the doorway grinning happily at me.

Sora is my best friend; he has been for the past seventeen years. We met on a playground when we were both five. I'm not going to go into it, because I don't like flashbacks, but it was the day that changed my life.

"Roxas!" Said boy yells, ecstatic that I'm home. He literally runs the two steps I am away from him, the cupcake towel wrapped around his waist in danger of slipping off. He wraps his arms around my middle, squeezing hard. I start laughing and pull him off, smiling. I fix his towel on his side so it won't fall off, accidentally triggering Sora's flirty side. "Oooh, Roxas! It's about time!" He kisses my cheek and giggles, pulling me inside and closing the front door.

Oh, yeah. He's my roommate, too. Five years ago, on the night of his eigthteenth birthday, Sora's homophobic parents accidentally found out he was gay. They walked in on him and a fiesty redhead named Kyo, and you could tell something was about to happen. (Author's Note: There you go, Fruits Basket fans! It's the lovely Kyo Sohma!;) ) They kicked him out of his house, with no where to turn to. I naturally opened up my own house, and he accepted, thinking he would stay there until he could rent an apartment somewhere.

I wouldn't let him do that. I gently convniced him that living here with his best friend in a litte one-bedroom house was better, safer, and happier than living by himself. We made a deal that we would split the pay for everything evenly. Except for personal items, like clothes, cell phone bills, etcetera. Eventually, he did get a job, and he did relax into the situation.

As for me, I'm as straight as one hundred eighty degree line. I've had a few girlfriends before, and it never worked out. I'm not really looking for a relationship, because I've got my best friend Sora. I don't need anyone else. I rely on him, and he relies on me. We can trust each other, especially after this whole "Sora-is-gay" thing. Now we're close friends who can tell each other anything and everything. I know what you're thinking: "Best friends can turn into something much more!" and I agree. But I'm straight. No point in discussing that, right?

"Get off, Sora!" I laugh as he hugs me again. He skips down the hall, through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Gently placing my coat on the coat hanger, I follow him as far as the bedroom. "Don't take too long on your hair, okay? That's natural, even when it's wet." I sit down on the bed and move Sora's sketchbook and pencil to his own pillow. So much for respecting halves of beds.

"That's what she said!" floats out of the bathroom, followed by suppressed laughter. I roll my eyes and open the drawer of my nightstand, pulling out my own sketchbook and pencil.

"Oh, hey Sora? Keep your things on your own side of the bed or you're going to regret it." I threat playfully, looking towards the door.

Sora's head pops out and he smiles seductively. "What are you going to do?"

Laughing yet again, I say, "Not that." He smiles and goes back inside.

I lean back on my pillow and start doodling. I'm not keeping track of nything, so when I'm finished it scares me to see the brunette's head on my shoulder. I yelp and jump, surprisingly not bothering him. He's staring at my doodle with wide eyes. I don't even know what I drew so I follow his gaze to my work.

As luck would have it, it's Sora. But instead of a small chibi, it's a full-blown pencil sketch of him. Remembering his birthday is next week, I rip it out of my sketchbook and hand it to him. "Happy birthday, Sora. I was going to give it to you traditionally, but because you snuck over here while I was working on it, you get it now." I smile at him and takes it and sits it in his lap. The he sits up and looks at me, tears his eyes.

Oh yeah, he's super emotional, too.

"Thank you, Roxas!" He hugs me for the third time tonight, soaking the thin shirt over my chest with tears. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close.

"Anytime," I tell him lightly. He lets go of me and stares again, his eyes and cheeks pink and his hair ruffled ever more so than usual.

"Anytime?"

"Of course." I say, confused.

He smiles and snuggles under the covers, right next to me. I continue doodling on a new piece of paper, again unaware of the marks I am making as Sora sleeps soundly against me.

I never meant to fall asleep in my clothes like this, but Sora is so warm and I am so tired. One thing leads to another and soon, I am.

* * *

><p>I've loved Roxas since before I even knew what "love" was. I was always dropping hints, but he never picked up on them. I guess it was my own fault for being "the flirty type", but still... I wish something would happen, and soon. I feigned sleep and listened to Roxas breathe. I was positive he was asleep because I had spent the past five years memorizing this same breathing pattern, his when he's awake, and pretending to be asleep. Obsessive?<p>

Quite possibly.

I look over at his drawing in his lap. It's a picture of the sky, the sun blocked be a thin layer of clouds. I smile and I know what he was thinking about as he fell asleep. I pick up his skecthbook and penicl and place them on my nightstand.

I silently sit up and watch the blonde boy sleep. He is curled up, his back facing the wall behind him, his head resting on his arms like a pillow... He is too damn cute for his own good.

What if I kiss him? Right now? In his sleep? Would it not affect him, or would he wake up? What would he do? What would _I_ do? Would I play it as an accident? Would I feign innocence? Would I just keep going? How far am I willing to go?

What would _he_ do?

Would he push me off? Disown me, kick me out? Never speak to me again? Forget all our memories? Would he accept me? Comfort me when I need it? Would he catch me when I fall? Would he never let me go?

Roxas repositions in his sleep. He is now laying flat on his back, his face towards the ceiling. I find myself crawling lightly and silently towards him, my body acting of its own accord, doing things without my permission. I freeze when I get directly above him. I can't move, I can't think, hell, I can't even breathe. He sighs, and then his beautiful face scrunches up and he scoots closer to my left arm, almost brushing it. I slowly move it out of his way, and then freeze yet again when he started speaking.

"Sora..." he whispers in a strained voice, fidgeting. My heart flutters in my chest as I wonder what he is dreaming about. Well, obviously me, but what specifically about me. "Stop it," he whines. My breath hitches and my heart is about to fly out of my chest. "DAMMIT, SORA! STOP KICKING ME!"

Well. That was a disappointment. I wait until Roxas and my heartbeat were calm once more. One of my trembling legs touches his and I jerk it up, breathing hard. I'm going to pass out soon if I don't get a grip! Regaining my courage, I go all out and bend my head down.

I feel his warm breath against my lips. He smelled like pine trees on a mountainside, the refreshing snow swirling all around the sky, crystallizing everything it touched... Okay, stop procrastinating. I take a deep breath, inhaling Roxas' scent. I close my eyes and lean down, tilting my head.

Our lips press together and I can't believe how ridiculously soft his are. I feel him respond a little, and instead of pulling back, the heat of the moment consumes me and I press down more. His eyelashes flutter against my cheeks as I pull away. "So...ra...?" he mumbles.

"Can I help you?" I pull back and ask smugly, the victory of what I did overwhelming my judgement.

"Mm... No." He curls up back to sleep and I roll in right next to him again. His arms wrap protectively around me, pressing me against him and holding me close. My slowly shutting down body blissfully melts into his, and I finally let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p>Authour's Note: I don't know if you noticed, but "sora" translates to "sun", so when Roxas drew the sun...he was actually thinking of Sora! Cute right? =^3^=<p>

***Thanks to all y'all, my lovely reviewers, I've been made aware that "sora" does NOT actually translate to "sun", but "sky". I think I remember hearing that before, but when I was writing I didn't remember it right. XD In any case, thank you all for pointing that out to me! :D (And the same kinda thing applies, I mean with the sketch, because you can't really draw a sunset without drawing a sky. xD I mean, the sky is part of what makes a sunset so beautiful~.)***


End file.
